


Young and Unafraid

by dearjayycee



Series: I'm i never gunna finish these (Works up for Adoption) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coma, Dean Winchester Teaches Castiel to be Human, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Pandora's Box, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearjayycee/pseuds/dearjayycee
Summary: There are things in this world that should never be opened.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: I'm i never gunna finish these (Works up for Adoption) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494713
Kudos: 2





	Young and Unafraid

##  **This plot idea contains: Mentions of the evils of the world, characters in a coma.**

**Angst Level: 5/10**

**Happy Ending**

****Pairing(s): Dean/Castiel** **

**Please also note that this plot idea and the short written section were done when I was much younger and I am posting them exactly like I wrote them at the time. There will be spelling/grammar mistakes, rambling, and sections that might not convey the sensitive nature of this topic. I have grown a lot since I wrote this and know I am sorry if anything in them upsets you.**

**PLOT:**

  * During a hunt of an unknown evil presence, they kill a witch who has been traveling the world for centuries, what they do not realize ‘til after they kill her is that she has been protecting pandora’s box, which has weakened over the centuries and releasing small bits of evil wherever she went. 
  * Pandora’s Box begs to be open after a period of time, box becoming extremely decorative to entice its prey. After being open it becomes a completely unexceptional wooden box, so unworthy of notice that it is hard to destroy. After a period of time going unopened it starts to lash out and cause small acts of mayhem around it. Pandora’s Box shows the person in contact with it all the evil ever to be done, effectively destroying the person’s soul. The person lives through every evil ever done as if done to them. Most people die from the shock, if not that the soon kill themselves afterwards. 
  * Souls as an infant are pure and clean, not until they start making decisions that can be claimed as evil do they start to be anything but pure and clean, souls can have “wrinkles” in them from traumatic events. But those are just like fingerprints and do not make the soul any less pure. What most religious people consider “evil” is not infact considered evil by soul standers. (like being gay, or nonreligious, or drinking, or smoking). While some souls are inflexible, causing people to have a harder time to cope with things in life, they are also strong of convictions (it can be a very good or very bad thing). There are souls like Deans who are elastic, and while the can cope with trauma better they are more likely to change their mind on things and have more doubts (which can be very good or very bad). Castiel notices that Dean’s Soul is the most elastic he has ever seen, causing his soul to only have small wrinkles and while he sometimes after events he has large folds they slowly unwrinkle. Dean only really has a few marks, one for his mother, a few for his father, a handful for Sam and one for Castiel. Sam’s soul is rigid, causing him to have many wrinkles, some deep like open and wounds that will never heal over. 
  * The witch who has been affected over the years seems to be bipolar and only knows that she has to protect the box at all costs. She goes from states of blankness to states of uncontrollable rage. 
  * Without knowing what the witch is doing they kill her. 
  * While going through her possessions Sam picks up a small jeweled box, thinking he has seen something like it before. The moment he touches it, it flies open, screams from the box and from Sam himself fill the room. He soon falls to the floor, box locking and falling to losing all its jewels, Dean runs to him and the only thing Sam says is “Please kill me” before passing out.
  * Castiel takes them all back to the bunker. Dean is a mess over what happened, waiting for Sam to wake up. 
  * Castiel thinks the reason the memories didn’t kill Sam on the spot is because his soul was already tainted by his possession from Lucifer so it didn’t effect him the same way. And his mind as a way to protect himself has shut all of those memories out. 
  * After saving Sam, Castiel falls into a coma.
  * The first things Castiel sees after waking from his coma is Dean’s actual face and not just his soul, seeing his eyes and freckles. Cas has only ever seen people grace not their body.
  * Turns out the only way to save Sam was to give up his grace. 
  * Rest of the story is teaching Cas to be human and helping Sam through his PTSD from the box.
  * Maybe they get two service dogs for them.
  * Cas has a lot of problems with panic attacks.



Story:

“I don’t care what you have to do!” Dean screams on the edge of full out hysteria, tears tracking down his face. “Just plea-please cas...save my brother. I can’t….If he dies, if he dies- I-”

It’s hard looking at the man who his whole world is tied to crying like this. To see the shell of a man he normally is and worse to see him clutching his brother’s body to his chest, knuckles white against sickly green flesh. Castiel knows he has to do something to end this suffering. “I will do what I can Dean, I promise you that.”

The watery smile Dean gives him is worth any price he might pay. They had looked for answers for months now, Sam getting less determined as he got sicker. And Castiel knew that most of the fight to hold on as long as possible was the will to keep going, to keep fighting. At his worst moments Castiel disliked Sam for giving up, for causing Dean to get slowly more panicked. Day after day the bags under Dean’s eyes grew as Sam started to fade.

Dean had spent weeks researching, days not sleeping, trying things that seemed impossible (and they were) all to arrive at the conclusion Castiel had months ago. Sam was going to die and there was nothing either of them could do. Of course, Castiel hadn’t said that, couldn’t bring himself to say it to either of the men. 

Sam’s soul had been decimated by his possession. The only thing holding his sanity together were his memories, like a web where the ripped pieces of his soul struggled like a captured butterfly to get free. And the butterfly was winning. 

Castiel had found him one night, Dean passed out in the library drooling on the hardwood, standing in his room eyes wide. He obviously didn’t know who he was or where he was utterly blank. He blinked and he was back. They shared a look saying that they both knew what it meant. They didn’t talk about it or mention it to Dean.

Sam had been bedridden the past week, Dean a constant presence at his side while Castiel slipped in and out making sure that Dean took care of himself too. Sometimes Castiel would stand in the corner of Sam’s room, watching the two brothers who were completely unaware of the outside world. He would stand there for hours, intruding on something he would have once considered too private and intimate to look on, now that he considered these people his family he felt he needed to be there.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to adopt this let me know.


End file.
